


Feh Support Log

by tiny_writes_stuff



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sometimes Sad, crack ships galore, memes thrown in now and then, sometimes breaks the fourth wall, sometimes funny, tries to include direct quotes from feh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_writes_stuff/pseuds/tiny_writes_stuff
Summary: If feh supports had dialogue! One-shots each chapter.  Most pairings are based off units I matched up just for stats, so that's why some are pretty random.  WARNING: some supports may get a tad shippy.





	1. Ephraim & Ryoma

Ephraim & Ryoma

C Support

            Ephraim charged the front lines, thrusting his lance at any who crossed his path. He suffered some heavy blows as well, but they were the ones to fall.

            Because Ephraim doesn’t pick fights he can’t win.

            “Ephraim! Watch your flank!”

            “What?” He turned and saw a scrawny green mage had snuck up on his side. He braced himself for the magic that would most likely knock him out, but a hefty shove pushed him out of the way.

            The mage’s Gronnblade missed and the man who shoved him let out a samurai’s battlecry. He dashed to the mage at incredible speed, mercilessly slashing the enemy with five strikes.

            When the mage fell, Ephraim’s ally looked a bit sheepish. “A bit of an overkill, my apologies. But when Astra is ready to activate…”

            “Same with my Moonbow,” Ephraim chuckled. “Thanks by the way. I’m Ephraim.”

            He nodded. “Ryoma. And I know who you are. Everyone does after your brawl with Chrom in the gauntlet.”

            Ephraim laughed. “Ha, that was a good time. Got creamed by his daughter though.”

            “Mmh. Nothing to be ashamed of. You gave it your all.” Ryoma sheathed his Rajinto and noted “The battle is won. I must return to base now, but next we fight would you mind if I fought alongside you?”

            “I wouldn’t mind at all!” He replied jovially. “See you then!”

B Support

            Ephraim kept true to his promise and tag teamed with Ryoma. He sustained much lighter wounds and found it easier to handle green units with him around. The company during a fight was a nice change too.

            “Give me more-more!” Ephraim shouted as he triggered Moonbow on a sword cavalry. He wiped the sweat from his brow as the cavalier perished.

            “You fight with passion,” Ryoma commented. “What are you fighting for?”

            “What am I fighting for?” Ephraim repeated and responded without a moment’s hesitation. “More like who. I fight for my sister Eirika.”

            “Your sister…” Ryoma looked thoughtful. “That’s a very good reason. I take it you love her very much?”

            He blushed ferociously. “Only as much as a brother should! Any more would be

_d i s g u s t i n g.”_

            Ryoma faltered at the intensity in Ephraim’s voice. “Er, Ephraim-”

            “No, don’t say any more. I’m sorry, but I think it’d be best if we no longer fought together.” He turned his back on the peerless samurai and left.

A Support

            Ephraim was by himself once again, relying on no one and having no one to rely on him. If only Kiran had summoned a 5 star Eirika – then he would be able to take joy in fighting beside the one person who truly mattered to him.

            But he quickly shook the thought from his head, cursing his mind for wandering. That line of thinking always led to _disgust_ , and Ephraim had no time for daydreams. He was faced with axe infantry that kept increasing in numbers, forcing his back against the wall.

            “Urgh,” he grunted, doing his best to deflect their blows. But his health continued to deplete while he in turn barely made a dent.

            Ephraim wanted to hang his head in shame. Maybe he didn’t even deserve to fight alongside Eirika. At this rate he would get benched for a better lance unit to take his place, then he’d never achieve his dream of fighting with his sister.

            “Eirika,” he whispered in anguish. The axe infantry swung their brave axe deep into his chest and Ephraim knew it was the end.

            He failed his sister, and so himself.

            Then a bright light filled his senses. He felt strength returning to his weary bones and the power of Moonbow ready at his disposal.

            Like a red blur, Ryoma jumped in front of him and effortlessly dispatched the axe-men with his Rajinto.

            “Kiran used Light’s Blessing!” He shouted over the din of fighting. “None of us were faring well on our own. Now that we have a second chance, will you back me up?”

            Ephraim readied Siegmund, not about to waste the gift of revival. “Hell yeah!”

            Moonbow’s power surged through him and he was able to take out an axe wielder despite the disadvantage. For the most part Ryoma did the heavy fighting, but Ephraim managed to pick off the few he didn’t one hit KO. Within a few turns the battle was won.

            Ephraim gave a curt nod to him as thanks then turned to leave.

            “Ephraim, wait!”

            He halted, but only out of respect for the fight. He’d rather not get into another argument over his love for his sister.

            “Ephraim listen, I wanted to tell you that what you feel for your sister is completely normal!”

            “What?” He spun around, fuming. “Are you mocking me? Just like everyone else?”

            “No, of course not.” Ryoma gazed at his ally with concern. “You are being mocked? That would never happen in my kingdom.”

            Ephraim scoffed bitterly. “But I also imagine no one in your kingdom is hopelessly in love with their sibling.”

            Ryoma smiled humoredly. “Actually, all of us in the royal family do. Only for Corrin, but she is still my sister. Whether she sides with Nohr or Hoshido.”

            Ephraim softened, shocked by the revelation. “I didn’t realize…”

            Ryoma placed his hand on Ephraim’s shoulder reassuringly. “You have nothing to be ashamed for, my friend.”

S Support

            Ephraim walked through the spacious halls of the Askran Kingdom, his heart full yet empty. The only one who could understand his despair was a certain lobster lord. So he roamed the barracks until he found him.

            He rapped lightly on the open door to announce his arrival. “Hey,” he greeted despondently and let himself in.

            Ryoma raised an eyebrow. “Ephraim, I thought you’d be overjoyed. I heard Kiran summoned your sister today.”

            “He did,” Ephraim sighed. “But he also summoned Seth in the same batch. Lucky, right?”

            “Seth?”

            “Her knight in shining armor.” He answered with a hint of scorn. “Before I could even escort her from Breidablik to the castle, Seth already had her in his arms. She’s…completely smitten with him.”

            Ryoma looked at his tortured state and felt his heart ache. “Ephraim, don’t forget you’ll always be her brother, and she your sister. She may not share the same love for you as you do for  her, but you have a familial bond that will never shatter.”

            His sour mood lifted slightly. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be so selfish. Her happiness is my happiness.” Ephraim smiled forlornly. “Though part of me still laments.”

            “It isn’t easy,” Ryoma agreed.

            “No, but I’m thankful for your support. Truly, I’d be a wreck without you.”

            “You’ll get through this Ephraim,” he reassured warmly. “I’m here for you.”


	2. Leon & The Black Knight

Leon & The Black Knight

C Support

            Leon had his arrow pulled and ready to slay any straggling enemies, but he never got to shoot it.

            He was supposedly backing up an armored ally but it seemed the knight had no need for help.

            The knight cut down every foe who crossed his path – even eliminating archers and mages with a built-in distant counter. Yeah, Leon was bored, but he had to hand it to the guy.

            He was a one-man army.

            “Excuse me? Strong fellow?” Leon caught his attention while the reinforcements died down. “I’m sure Kiran and Askran Royals appreciate your efforts, but could you spare a few soldiers for me? I’m starting to fall behind in levels, and well, getting benched is just embarrassing.”

            “My apologies.” The knight’s voice was deep and low. He stepped aside and nodded, as if to say ‘the field is yours.’

            “Thank you.” Leon sauntered past him, trying to peek through his helmet as he walked by. “How do you see through that? A knight I’m very close to only had the armor covering his head, not his whole face.”

            “Watch for incoming enemies,” the knight warned, ignoring his question.

            “Ah!” Leon shot his arrow, glad to finally contribute. Although it was only a troubadour he relished the experience it gave.

            “So, who are you?” He turned his interest back to the knight.

            “The battle is over. We should return.”

            “Oh, come on!” Leon cried out, exasperated. “If Kiran is going to make us fight together I should at least know what to call you!”

            “…You may address me as The Black Knight.”

B Support

            “Yoohoo! Mysterious Black Knight? I would like some of that exp now.”

            Just as he figured, Leon was fighting with The Black Knight again. If you could call hovering behind him and just observing as fighting, that is.

            But unlike last time, the knight did not budge. “You cannot win this one.”

            “ _Pardon me?_ ” Leon was flabbergasted. “Oh hell no! I am not having this today! You _will_ move aside or-”

            He finally sidestepped, causing Leon to eat his words.

            An enemy axe general stood in opposition.

            “Well shit,” he muttered, his ego bruised. But his pride couldn’t let him back down. “Piece of cake! I’ll take him down!”

            The Black Knight stuck his blade in the ground and crossed his arms. “Very well.”

            Leon gulped. A part of him hoped he would stop him. Now he had no choice but to fight.

            “Alright, get lost you big brute!” He fired two arrows, successfully triggering Ignis on his second blow. Unsuccessfully the general was still standing.

            “Wha? But…c’mon!” He complained then cowered as the general took a heavy step toward him.

            The enemy raised his axe high and Leon yelped in terror.

            Then all went black.

A Support

            Leon blinked his eyes open and recognized the extravagant halls of the Askran Kingdom. “Ugh,” he groaned, ashamed he was a victim of a lowly one-hit KO.

            “How are you feeling?”

            “Hm?” He perked up, foolishly believing for a second his friend Valbar was in Askr with him. But he wasn’t, and the knight next to him was the stranger clad in black armor. “Oh, you.”

            “Why the distraught look?”

            Leon was about to mention Valbar then promptly shut his mouth. If this knight wouldn’t even share his name, why should he confide his feelings to him? “Nothing you need to know,” he remarked snidely. “What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be off taking care of chapters by your lonesome?”

            “…Kiran was disgruntled that you perished in the last level, ruining the reward for 4 survivors. So he’s taking a break from the game right now.”

            Leon’s face fell, his cattiness forgotten. “Oh, I’m sorry. I let everyone down.”

            “You needn’t feel so solemn. Personally I thought you fought well.”

            He barked a laugh. “You’re joking, right?”

            The Black Knight slowly shook his concealed head. “I do not make jokes; I was sincerely impressed. Most archers can’t even make a dent in a knight’s armor. But you, you did that and more.”

            “Oh?” Leon hid a smile. “I’m flattered. But I’m still to blame for the reward loss.”

            “Kiran will come around and try again. And when he does, we’ll all survive.”

            Leon gazed at the mysterious knight, confused yet comforted. “Thanks, BK.”

            “…BK?”

S Support

            Leon took a deep breath, feeling his nerves bounce around his body. Kiran wanted another go at the chapter, so this would be his moment to make amends.

            But it felt like the only way they’d win was if he stayed out of the danger zone. And having The Black Knight baby him wasn’t quite the redemption he had in mind.

            Leon let out a sigh. The reason they lost last time was because he acted like a nuisance, so now that he was level-headed he could assure victory this time. But he just wanted to be useful!

            “Shall we work together?” The Black Knight approached him.

            He snorted. “As if you need any help.”

            “I can survive fighting alone, but I’d rather not sustain damage from the incessant lance infantry. Can I rely on you to handle them?”

            Leon gave him a sidelong glance. It was obvious he was just giving him something to do, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

            “Yeah, you can rely on me.” He grinned. “But if any generals come by I’m leaving them for you!”

            “Fair enough.”

            Leon was sure whoever was under that helmet was smiling,

            “Okay! Let’s get that orb!”

            The two fought in tandem, working together to expose the enemies’ weak spots. As he had implored, Leon damaged the lance units so The Black Knight could finish them off without a scratch. Before they knew it the battle was won.

            And they all survived.

            “Haha! We did it BK! Look how overjoyed Kiran is for that one orb!”

            “Almost…too overjoyed.”

            “Hmm.” Leon exhaled and placed his hands on his hips. “Y’know, you really remind me of a dear friend of mine.” He looked wistful. “He’s a strong, valiant knight like you. When I fought with you, it felt like I was fighting with him…thank you for that.”

            The Black Knight put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll show up in Askr one day. I’m sure of it.”

            Leon beamed, his kind words warming his heart. “So, BK…I just shared my personal feelings with you. Can’t you at least tell me your real name?”

            He shook his head. “That I cannot do. Besides,” he paused, and Leon swore he was chuckling underneath his helmet. “You never told me yours.”

            “Whaaaat?!” Leon screamed, incredulous. But thinking back, he realized it was true. He started laughing at the absurdity. “My sincerest apologies, BK! I’m Leon of Zofia, pleased to make your acquaintance!”

           

 


	3. Camilla & Ursula

Camilla & Ursula

C Support

            The Black Fang assassin unleashed Blarwolf on Embla’s cavalry, decimating them beyond recognition.

            The Nohrian princess swooped high and low on her wyvern, swinging her Brave Axe to and fro leaving behind a trail of heads.

            And then they collided.

            “Oh my, how merciless,” Camilla remarked, reining her wyvern to a halt. “Not even a desecrated corpse left to bury; just a burnt patch of grass.” She smiled sadistically and giggled. “I like your style.”

            “Hmm?” Ursula raised an eyebrow. “And what of your technique? A dismembered head surely sends a splendid message.”

            “Perfect, that was my intention.” Flipping her hair in a naturally sultry way, she introduced herself. “I’m Camilla, crown princess to the Kingdom of Nohr.”

            “Ursula. Blue Crow. No matter the name, the end is still the same.”

            The two dangerous women sized each other up, mischief glinting in their eyes. Horse and wyvern also exchanged a look, eager to parade their masters through oceans of blood together.

B Support

            As expected, the two cruel ladies fancied one another enough to team up in the next bout.

            Camilla wiped some blood off her face – disturbed that it was actually her own blood and not that of her foes. “Ursula dear, would you kindly obliterate this pesky paladin?”

            Her eyes shined, delighted.  “Gladly.” Her cavalry-effective tome reduced both man and steed to ashes.

            They wrapped up the rest with little difficulties and regrouped at the Askran Castle.

            “Thank you so much for saving me back there.” Camilla formally thanked Ursula, then began dejectedly twirling her hair. “I suppose there are still some enemies I cannot kill, regardless of my love for Corrin.”

            _“Love?”_ Ursula spat, disgusted. “Love is a pitiful ideal that only hinders our potential.”

            “Don’t be so harsh!” She chided. “Haven’t you ever been in love? Willing to kill and kill for them?”

            Ursula snorted. “I earn my pay, status and respect by following orders. Love has nothing to do with it.”

            Camilla said nothing more, but her doubtful yet intrigued expression voiced her curious disbelief.

A Support

            “Oh Ursulaaa…heehee, c’mere!” Camilla’s playfully enticing voice rang throughout the halls of the castle.

            Kiran was preoccupied with his midterms to play, so the heroes were taking advantage of the free time to chill in the barracks.

            Ursula poked her head out from her room. “If you’re going to harp on about love again, you should seek someone else.”

            Camilla laughed with a closed mouth. She approached her slowly, her hips rocking and her heels clicking. “You’ll be doing all the talking this time.”

            “Beg your pardon?”

            A Cheshire-cat grin was her response. She then turned around and beckoned to someone around the corner. “Sweetie, she’s ready for you now!”

            The White Wolf Lloyd rounded the corner, an uncharacteristically sheepish look on his face. “Hey Blue Crow…so you’re here too, eh?”

            Ursula’s eyes turned to slits and flicked between him and Camilla. “What is this about?”

            “I asked just about everyone in the castle about you, and finally I found Lloyd!” Camilla answered, looking pleased with herself.

            “Yes, we are both members of the Black Fang.” Her demeanor said ‘and what of it?’

            “We decided that he will be your object of affection; something to kill for.”

            “WHAT?” Ursula spat, utterly furious. “I respect Lloyd for his rank and as a fellow member of the Black Fang. _Nothing_ more than that.” She dug her nails into the doorframe, her temper spiking.

            Lloyd chuckled awkwardly. “It’s probably because of my new design. Maybe my brother will have a better chance.”

            “It’s not about your design and it’s certainly not because of your brother,” she said through clenched teeth. Whipping her head in a very crow-like manner, she glared at Camilla. “You had me fooled with the merciless way you fought, but you’re just as weak as the rest. This alliance is over.”

            And her door promptly shut.

S Support

            After two hours of test-taking, Kiran eagerly returned to the world of Zenith and engaged in battle.

            Ursula was disgruntled that she was still assigned to the same team of four with Camilla, but she hastily brushed the feeling aside. If she got distracted by emotions and let it hamper her performance she’d be no better than the others. So without a glance to her former comrade, she rode ahead.

            “Tell me, are you afraid to die?” She cackled as the sword infantry fell under the weight of her magic.

            A lance jabber her side, breaking her out of her bloodlust. “Urk,” she grunted, rearing her horse back. She considered retreating but then saw a wyvern fly her way.

            Her eyes flashed. “I told you our alliance was over!” Against her better judgment, Ursula stood her ground and attacked the soldier.

            “Ursula don’t!” Camilla screamed but was ignored.

            The soldier endured the damage with some health to spare. He charged at her with Moonbow glinting on the tip of the lance.

            Ursula closed her eyes, knowing full well she wouldn’t survive. “I am not afraid to die,” she muttered, accepting her end.

            “Aaagh!”

            But it was Camilla who took the blow, panting with fatigue.

            “What do you think you’re doing?!” Ursula screeched.

            “I’m killing those who threaten my loved ones,” she replied, her voice exuding warmth.

            Despite only having 1 HP left, Camilla countered strongly by activating Draconic Aura. She swiftly beheaded the soldier, and as his lifeless body collapsed she slid off her wyvern in exhaustion.

            “Stupid woman!” Ursula cursed yet dismounted her horse and ran to her side. “You’re nearly dead!”

            She opened her one exposed eye. “I don’t mind. I slayed your enemy, and that makes it worthwhile.”

            “Tch…” Ursula’s anger melted to shame. She bent her head and said, “I have failed as a reliable unit today. The mission could have been lost because of my recklessness.”

            “All because you won’t admit your love,” Camilla teased, acting light-hearted regardless of her weariness.

            Ursula sucked in a breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was racing. “I was utterly devoted to a woman named Sonia,” she confessed, buried emotions bubbling to the surface. “I would gladly follow her every command but…she’s not here. So I kept to myself and relied only on myself.”

            “But now you can rely on me.” Camilla smiled and squeezed her hand. “Rest your head in my lap whenever you need, I’m here.”

           


	4. Lyon & Tailtiu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I never played Genealogy, but I still wanted to do justice to Tailtiu's character. So I researched her backstory on the wiki to write her as accurately as I can. Regardless, please enjoy reading!

Lyon & Tailtiu

C Support

            Walking the halls of the Askran Castle, Lyon paused to take in the sight. The extravagant carpeting, the ornate light fixtures and the decorated tapestry…it was truly beautiful.

            Almost at once images of the Grado Empire assaulted his mind; it’s austerity, harshness and heavy atmosphere was nothing like Askr. But Lyon knew better than to get too attached, he would never live down what he had done to his homeland.

            “Hey you! Are you alright?”

            A bubbly voice brought him back to the present.

            “Ah…yes. I’m fine.” He shook off his haunted memories and inquisitively addressed the stranger. “And who are you, might I ask?”

            “Oh! I’m Tailtiu, a thunder sage descended from the Crusader Thrud!” She beamed, looking quite pleased with herself. “What about you? Any fancy lineage?”

            _I am the Demon King!_ A voice rang out in his head. Lyon averted his gaze, pushing the malevolent manifestation back beneath the surface. “No, nothing like that,” he mumbled.

            “Hmm…” She seemed unconvinced but didn’t press him. “Well anyway, I’m patrolling the castle grounds for Kiran today! So I better get on my way!”

            She enthusiastically strode past him, her ponytail bobbing back and forth.

            Lyon also took leave but couldn’t help enjoying their little encounter. He admired her work ethic and easygoing attitude. _Was I like that once?_ He mused, but knew himself better than that. _No, not me. But I used to have such wonderful friends…_

            He sighed, a pang of longing hitting his chest. _And that life has ended._

B Support

            Lyon rested by the Blessed Gardens, a blissful sense of peace washing over him. He grazed his knuckles across the surface of the pond, watching the ripples through dazed eyes.

            In the water he saw Eirika and Ephraim, his best friends, laughing closely. He saw their father, King Fado, embrace them lovingly. Then he saw his own father exchanging conversation with a young man. The man’s face was obscured, but Lyon noticed a dark aura surrounded him. He leaned in for a better look, and the menacing aura appeared as though it reciprocated his movement. He saw the man begin to turn and show his face, the aura swirling and inviting…

            **SPLASH!!!**

Lyon jumped back, the watery vision shattered by a flying rock. Looking over, he saw the sage woman from earlier.

            “Sorry for scaring you,” Tailtiu apologized, a tad sheepish. “You seemed stuck in a trance so I thought I’d skip rocks to get your attention.”

            He blinked, adjusting to the reality in front of him. Glancing back to the pond, he was relieved to find a rock gloomily sinking to the bottom rather than a black nightmare unfolding. “O-of course…”

            “Don’t tease me!” She whined, misunderstanding. “So what demanded your undivided attention anyway? It seemed intense!”

            Lyon cast his eyes downward, shaken from the message in the water. “It _was_ intense,” he muttered.

            Tailtiu’s gaze softened to concern. “Are you okay?”

            He attempted to nod, but he was too distraught by a flux of emotions to manage it. “I’m fine,” he grunted.

            Her expression of concern crumpled to despondence. “No one’s fine whenever they say they’re fine.”

            Lyon hesitated, a tiny part of him screaming to open up. But he steeled his composure and repeated, “Truly, I’m okay.” Tailtiu gave him a knowing look, one he couldn’t meet. “I’m sorry, but I must go.”

            He wove between the gardens in a hurry, his robes fluttering behind him.

            After he disappeared, Tailtiu slowly sat on the ground, absent-mindedly picking the grass.

            “Yeah…I’m okay too.”

A Support

            “Hah!” Lyon struck the enemy camp, successfully capturing it. Only the fortress remained, and all his comrades swarmed it.

            He hung back, unwilling to take part in the merciless savagery that was Rival Domains.

            “What’s the matter, Prince? Has your bloodlust already been sated?”

            The scathing vocals of Valter sent a chill down Lyon’s spine. “Valter…I’ll leave you to the bloodshed,” he spoke carefully. “I’ll stand guard here.”

            Valter’s eyes gleamed. “Gladly.” Rearing back on his wyvern, he took flight.

            “ _Prince?!_ What’s that all about, huh?”

            The upbeat lilac-haired sage Tailtiu stomped toward him, a pout painting her face.

            “Oh!...” Lyon was caught off guard. “I didn’t realize you were in the brigade.”

            “I was a reserve member,” she answered. “But don’t change the subject! Why did you lie about being a royal?”

            Lyon was at a loss for words. He felt a familiar throb of pain assault his chest, then finally settled on a weak “I’m sorry.”

            She looked ready to make a snippy retort but faltered. “Hey…no. I’m sorry. I just wanted to check on you after what happened earlier. And well, I guess I just made it worse, huh.”

            He shook his head. “No, I shouldn’t have lied to begin with. But-”

            “They’re breaking through!”

            A warning shouted from ahead, jolting the sages back to the battlefield.

            Their army was being pushed back, with some enemy cavalry slipping past the line and racing their way.

            “Guh!” Lyon took a hit from a rival Frederick and Tailtiu withstood one from Titania.

            He stepped back and casted Naglfar, easily decimating Frederick. Glancing over to Tailtiu, he noticed her magic wasn’t as effective on Titania. “Tailtiu, get behind me!”

            “No! I won’t let you be my shield!”

            “Don’t be stubborn!” Lyon gasped as Titania began her charge. “You won’t survive!”

            Instead of bracing for the attack, she lowered her tome and turned to face him. “Is that really so bad?” Her positive and energetic demeanor was replaced with a quiet sorrow. “So long as you live, I’m okay with that.”

            Lyon’s heart dropped when he realized she wasn’t going to put up a fight. “No, Tailtiu!”

            Titania raised her Emerald Axe, and still Tailtiu paid her no mind. Her gaze stayed on Lyon, smiling despite the circumstances.

            “Tailtiu, don’t…!” His voice caught, edged with desperation. “Don’t sacrifice yourself for someone as wretched as me!!”

            “It’s okay,” she breathed out just before the axe swung downward.

            And then she was gone.

            As he stared at her fallen figure, a hollow hatred encompassed his being. His vision blurred to a black rage. He could focus on nothing other than the overwhelming desire for vengeance.

            “My caring heart has died.” He declared with vehemence, delighted as his cursed magic stripped Titania of her lifeblood. Her corpse slid ungraciously off her mount, crashing to the ground in a crumpled mess. And yet Lyon was not content.

            There were more souls to end.

            Abandoning his post without a second thought, he marched to the frontlines. His team was struggling against the flow of constant reinforcements, to which Lyon was happy to oblige.

            An unsuspecting Zelgius would settle as his next victim. He struck a blow, to which the knight endured and countered. Lyon laughed, the sustained damage exactly what he wanted.

            “No one will stand in my way.”

            The knight sunk into his armor, just another carcass eaten away by Naglfar.

            Lyon stepped past him and reached the rival fortress. The southern soldier Nephenee was the last unit standing.

            He was briefly aware of Valter skulking nearby, but he wasn’t going to give him the pleasure.

            This life would be his to take.

            A flash of darkness encircled his foe and himself, all by his whim. The spooked look she gave just made it that much more satisfactory.

            “I am the Demon King!” He bellowed, coursing with pain-propelled magic power. It rushed to her in a vortex of nightmares, not even giving her the chance to defend herself.

            She slumped in defeat, her face frozen in a terrified gape.

            His brigade members instantly surrounded the unprotected fortress, eager to conquer the land. Lyon took this opportunity to walk away, uncaring for the actual goal. The enemy was successfully routed; there was nothing more he wanted to do.

            The Dark Moonstone stopped him, his usual malevolent mien tainted with a hint of awe. “Well well well, my prince! You’ll make a formidable King.”

            Lyon pushed past him, his cold ire ebbing away. Bodies from both armies laid in scattered heaps. “Leave me be,” he murmured, forging ahead and ignoring the raucous cries of victory behind him.

S Support

            Lyon scaled the floors of the Askran Castle, urgently seeking Genealogy’s barracks. He knew Tailtiu would be in her room, recovering from her death in Rival Domains.

            Swiftly locating it, he rapped lightly on her door. “Tailtiu? …It’s Lyon.”

            “It’s unlocked.” Someone called out from inside.

             He opened the door to find Tailtiu on bedrest.

            “Hey you!” She smiled weakly and sat up with obvious distress. “I heard you won the battle for us!” Her eyes twinkled playfully. “I knew you had it in you!”

            “You don’t know the half of it,” he said under his breath.

            Tailtiu’s cheerful spirit waned. “Lyon, what is it? What happened?”

            “Lyon…” he repeated absent-mindedly. “Yes, I was born Lyon, Prince of the Grado Empire. But then I made some grave errors…and became Fomortiis, the Demon King.”

            He met her eye, expecting to see her terrified like that of Nephenee’s reaction. But only worry filled her countenance, breaking him down further.

            “I’m not quite sure who I am anymore,” he confessed. “At times I feel as though I can’t even recognize myself!” All his unspoken emotions bubbled to the surface. “The weight of the crown is immense…I feel unfit to carry that title. And you-!” He glanced away, shame scorching his face. “You shouldn’t have sacrificed yourself for me. Truly, I am unworthy.”

            “ _Unworthy?_ ” Tailtiu echoed, shocked and dismayed. “You are _not_ unworthy. And you are _not_ unfit. And don’t you ever…!” She broke off, clutching her blanket and choking down her emotions. “Don’t you ever,” she resounded in a low, strained whisper. “Say that to me again. I will die and die and die for you, so long as you survive.”

            “But how, in the same breath, can you implore my being worthy but disregard your own life?”

            “Just don’t worry about me!” She screamed, tears creeping at the edge of her eyes. “I’ll be fine! In this world, you come back.” She rationalized, stifling a sob. “So your concern is unnecessary, I’m fine.”

            Lyon looked at her, really looking at her. Acknowledging her stubborn speech but crestfallen face, her hardy attitude yet broken state. And it was then that he realized how incredibly selfish he’s been.

            “No one’s fine,” he said slowly. “Whenever they say they’re fine.”

            Tailtiu gasped, silent tears slipping down her cheek. She had no words, no more fight left in her. She trembled, unsure how to cope with her vulnerable feelings being exposed.

            Lyon sat next to her, feeling his own grief and internal conflicts lift as he looked in her eyes. “Tailtiu, you work so hard. But I want you to know that – if you need to – it’s OK to cry. Nobody here knows what you’ve been through but you.”

            Tailtiu’s hands flew to her face, shaking as deeply buried sobs escaped her chest. Her walls were shattered; her tears, her suffering and her sacrifices were no longer concealed by a joyful disposition. She finally let herself cry.

            Lyon said no more, but gingerly wrapped his arms around her. Holding her, he felt the dark void in his soul dissipate.

            This was healing.


	5. Jaffar & Nino

Jaffar & Nino

C Support

            Arms crossed and back to the wall, Jaffar appeared inconspicuous to his comrades as he keenly observed them. Listening to their casual conversation and watching their carefree smiles made him wonder how they could ever function as soldiers. As killers. He could feel himself withdrawing deeper into the recesses of the Main Hall; he didn’t belong here.

            “Hey! Hey, Jaffar! Where are you going? Come join everyone!”

            It was Nino who was calling out to him so cheerfully, the only one who has shown him genuine kindness. And the only one he genuinely cared for.

            “Nino…” He looked away, not wanting to see her crushed expression as he rejected the offer. “Small talk and silly costumes are not for me. I’m sorry.”

            He retreated to the Barracks, leaving behind a stammering Nino.

            “Wha, but!...” She frowned as he disappeared around the corner. Sighing, she turned back to her comrades. She watched as Alfonse was dragged helplessly by his sister in his bunny suit. Ishtar was rifling through the accessories chest, trying each one on as Reinhardt critiqued.

            “ ! ” Like a torch set ablaze in her mind, Nino gazed at the pair thoughtfully. Her frown melted into a mischievous smile.

B Support

            “Knock-knock!” The jolly green mage was grinning ear to ear, bouncing eagerly by the door.

            “…Nino.” The colorless assassin answered in contrasting stoicism, the door only slightly ajar. “What do you have behind your back?”

            “O-oh! Well, that’s a surprise!” Nino noticed Jaffar slowly start to ease the door shut. “Hey, c’mon! Don’t you trust me?”

            Jaffar made the mistake of meeting her pleading eyes. Relenting, he let her in, too which she skipped in jubilantly. He also noticed she hid the ‘surprise’ under her cape, out of view.

            Gently closing the door, he inquired “So what is it? Should I be worried?”

            Nino giggled, unable to mask her excitement. “No, I think you’re really gonna like this surprise!”

            “A new mission notification?”

            ‘No!” She stuck out her tongue in exaggerated distaste. “It’s winter festival season Jaffar! I don’t think we’ll be progressing Book 3 for at least another month, and thank goodness for that! We could all use this little break to enjoy ourselves and celebrate!”

            “Hm.” Jaffar couldn’t hide his disappointment. “Then a new weapon refine?”

            Nino gave him a look of hopelessness. “Jaffar, your weapon’s already refined! They can’t refine a refine…can they?”

            They both said nothing, silently considering the looming threat of powercreep.

            Nino shook the foreboding future out of her mind. “Well anyway, forget that! What I want you to have is…Swimming Goggles!”

            She pulled it out from hiding and held it out proudly. Jaffar took it with caution, eyeing it curiously.

            “…swimming goggles?”

            “Er, yeah! It’s an accessory… I know you said you don’t do costumes, but you won’t know ‘til you try, right? And look! I got myself an accessory too!”

            Nino held out bunny ears and then promptly put them on her head. “Sharena looked so cute in them, I wanted to try them! Ah, I know it’s not exactly the same but…” She trailed off, suddenly feeling silly.

            “…cute,” Jaffar said with no inflection, but Nino swore she saw the tiniest smile break through his usual empty countenance.

            Her cheeks flushed, feeling awkward and at a loss for words. “So ah, why don’t you try yours on?” She quickly directed the focus back to him.

            Looking back to the contraption in his hands, he asked “Will this help me do…what I do?”

            “Uh…uh-huh.”

            Without further hesitation Jaffar fastened the goggles over his eyes.

            Stifled laughter sounded from Nino. Just like that she turned the cold unapproachable assassin to an adorable diving assassin.

            Finding his reflection, he murmured “Not bad.”

            Nino perked up, surprised. “Wait, what? Really? You like it?”

            “…yes. Thank you, Nino.”

            “Yay!” She cheered. “So c’mon!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room with incredible strength. “Let’s go show everyone!”

            “…”

A Support

            Nino marched back into the main hall with gusto, her bunny ears bouncing with each stride. Jaffar was being pulled along behind her, reluctantly thrust back into society.

            “Oh look! There’s Sharena and Alfonse!” Nino exclaimed. “Let’s go say hi!”

            She dashed over to the siblings enthusiastically. “Hey Sharena, Alfonse! Check it out, I got bunny ears like you guys too! Not that that makes me a spring alt or anything,” she added meekly. “But it makes me happy.”

            “Ninooooo! You look so cute!!” Sharena playfully fluffed up her ears, causing the pious mage to giggle. “Spring really is only a few months away, that’s why we’re in our costumes to inspire IS with new designs. Don’t you think she’d be perfect for a spring alt, Alfonse?”

            “Oh, definitely! She can have mine if she wants-” Sharena promptly stomped on his foot. “Urk, I mean yeah, they’ll make you a spring alt next year for sure.” Under his breath he whined “Gods Sharena, that really hurt-”

            “I agree Alfonse!” His sister clapped him squarely on the back, giving a big smile. “You’ll get a seasonal alt soon; you definitely deserve it.”

            Nino beamed. “You really think so? Thanks so much!” Nudging her anti-social friend, she added “And Jaffar got an accessory too!”

            “Oh, the swimming goggles,” Alfonse remarked. “It…looks nice.”

            “Wow, it totally changes your scary image Jaffar!” Sharena smiled brightly. “Now instead of the Angel of Death, you’re the-”

            “Diver of Death,” Jaffar finished, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

            “Er, that’s not what I was gonna say,” Sharena laughed awkwardly.

            “Diver of Death! I like it, suits you to a T.” Alfonse grabbed his sister. “Well we have to meet Anna now to try and negotiate with IS about banner alts. See ya!” He dashed off with his sister at the speed of light.

            “Oh, okay. Bye!” Nino called out, then turned to Jaffar. “See, they liked it!”

            “…they ran away.”

            Nino deflated a little. “It was only because they were busy…oh! I know!” As if another torch lit up in Nino’s brain, she scurried off in a hurry with Jaffar in tow.

           She came to a stop in front of a group of individuals in discussion and quite naturally barged herself through. “Excuse me! You guys are the Dagger Emblem Team that Kiran is forming, right?”

            They stared at her, thrown off by her abrupt interruption. A butler looking gentleman cleared his throat and replied “Yes, and I just stepped in to fill the fourth spot-”

            “No. You’re. Not.” Nino growled through clenched teeth, her tiny frame and angry face making quite the sight.

            The butler tsked, displeased. “How unrefined. You ruffians don’t deserve my expertise anyhow.” He snidely remarked before taking leave.

            “Didn’t like that guy anyway…” One of the other three members – a scarfed man – mumbled under his breath. Then he addressed Nino, “So are you here to try out?”

            “Nope, not me. But my friend,” Making a dramatic flourish, Nino announced “Jaffar, the Diver of Death!”

            “…” said Jaffar.

            The scarfed man nodded. “So you’re a dagger user then? Colorless, I hope. I’m Sothe by the way, and I use a traditional dagger. These two…use fans and food.”

            “Don’t underestimate the mochi!” A pineapple haired man rebuked then digressed. “Hey what’s up, I’m Takumi, the guy that kills with food.”

            “And I’m Olivia,” a pretty pink-haired woman added shyly. “I may not fight well, but I hope my dances will help.”

            “…”

            Nino prodded Jaffar and whispered, “Jaffar! Say something!”

            “Mh.” He grunted in understanding, then addressed the group. “We are making conversation, aren’t we? All right. The best time to assassinate someone is when the target is eating or sleeping.”

            “…”

            Olivia and Takumi shared a dubious glance but Sothe looked thoughtful.

            “That’s a dirty tactic,” he commented.

            “It gets the job done,” Jaffar defended. Gesturing toward Takumi, he said “He has food, why not use it as a distraction?”

            “The mochi is NOT to be used that way!” Takumi screeched.

            “But why the need for a distraction?” Sothe ignored him. “Are you not confident in your skills for an honest fight?” he challenged.

            “I’m confident,” Jaffar said slowly, his eyes narrowed.

            “Good. So why don’t we go grind Forging Bonds and test those skills?”

            “…yes.”

            Smiling faintly, Sothe turned and lead the group to the Events Entrance. At this point, Jaffar turned to Nino.

            “I’ll come back soon,” he promised.

            “Oh, you don’t have to!” She responded bashfully. “Go have fun, make friends!”

            Seeing the way she looked at him just then – so earnest and happy – Jaffar felt his chest tighten. Gently patting her head, he murmured “Thank you.”

            Nino blushed, a warm glow enveloping her. She watched Jaffar follow his new comrades through the portal until they were gone.

            Retracing her steps to the Barracks, Nino felt light as air.

S Support

            One hour later a knocking sounded on Nino’s door. She sprung to it, opening it excitedly. “Jaffar you’re – wah! Jaffar! What happened to you?”

            Jaffar stumbled inside, immediately slumping down on the sofa. His already tattered clothes were in shreds, recent wounds were recovering, and the vulnerable state he showed was simply uncharacteristic.

            But most noticeable was the smile on his face.

            “…I had fun.”

            Nino visibly relaxed. “Jaffar, don’t scare me like that!” Taking a seat next to him she started wiping away the dried blood on his face. “So you really did have fun? And made friends? Tell me all about it, I wanna know!”

            “It was a nonstop grind…2x Bonus…so many stamina potions.”

            “Yay! I’m glad you had a good time! Are you gonna go back with them tomorrow?”

            “Was already planned. And I-” He broke off, a look of discomfort passing. “In Forging Bonds, if you equip certain accessories you score more points…”

            “Oh, that’s neat! So what new acces– huh?”

            Jaffar pulled out the Swim Goggles and explained “This wasn’t a bonus item, so I had to use something else for the time being. But after we were done…I took this back. Because you picked it out for me.”

            “!” A high-pitched squeak sounded from Nino, her face flushing. “Um, you really could’ve kept the-”

            He firmly attached the goggles to his face.

            They just stared at each other in silence, until finally Nino burst out laughing.

            “I’m sorry Jaffar, I don’t mean to laugh! You just look so silly…!” She cried, struggling to contain her giggles.

            “Don’t be sorry; I like it when you laugh.”

            “Hahaha…ha…” Wiping her eyes, she let the last bits of laughter trickle out. “Jaffar…I really am glad you had a good time.” Her mirth dissolved to melancholy like quicksand. She took off her bunny ears and held them in her lap, staring at it with a faraway expression.

            “I’m so happy to be here, where I can spend time with so many nice people. Every day is so fun.” She glanced at Jaffar, tears creeping by the corners of her eyes. “We had this once before, surrounded by the people we loved. They were all…like family.”

            Jaffar stayed quiet.

            “I know that life is over now, I do. But it was so much fun while it lasted.” A sob escaped Nino. “And I just- I just want to say thank you Jaffar. Thank you for staying with me and putting up with me and my shenanigans.” She forced a laugh amidst her trembling. “Thank you for making me feel like home.”

            Jaffar picked up her bunny ears and gently put them on her head. Brushing her hair back and wiping her tears, he murmured “Thank you for making me feel like family.”

            Nino met his gaze and broke down. He pulled her closer to him, comforting her as she cried. Between hiccups of sobs, she blubbered “Jaffar…you know…you really do look silly with those goggles.”

            “…I like them.”

            “I like them too,” she sniffed and hugged him tighter.

            “Nino…thank you.”


End file.
